


Delicately Woven Flowers

by SummerBloom



Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Anniversary, Berseria Spoilers, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerBloom/pseuds/SummerBloom
Summary: Once a year, he visits her grave.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning this has the most biggest Berseria spoiler ever. It's a long time post-Zestiria but...
> 
> eh, whatever. you've been warned.

They'd wanted to come with him, but he'd denied them that permission. Dezel's hat was left behind, resting on a bedpost. He'd said he wouldn't be too long.

That, in fact, was a lie.

It'd taken him some time to get the items he wanted, as some people couldn't see the seraphim still despite several centuries passing. But he'd been able to procure a basket of food and some wine, knowing that it'd be worth it.

The familiar grassy area, the place where he'd made his promise to Eizen, was still there. Untouched, unburdened and unseen by human eyes. The one place he'd been hoping to come to sooner.

A gravestone sat near a bed of flowers, and Zaveid walked up to it, setting the basket down before putting a hand on the stone. It was still smooth, still untouched despite how much time had passed. A fond smile graced his lips and he smoothed his hand over the gravestone.

“Hey, Theodora. I'm here.”

It was pretty useless to talk to the dead, but he'd found it theraputic over the years. It was especially useless to bring a dead person food and drink, but he'd done that as well. Carefully, he separated the food and set a share near the gravestone, popping the cork on the wine and pouring it into glasses.

So many years ago, he'd hoped to spend the rest of his life with her. But she'd been killed... no, murdered. And now he merely visited her on the day she'd died, hoping that he'd see her again one day.

A gentle wind blew, caressing his exposed skin. Zaveid chuckled. “Yeah, I know. My body's irresistable, isn't it? Always thought I looked better runnin' around half-naked, didn't you?”

It was funny. Once upon a time, he never really liked showing off his body, only doing so as a way to keep her alive in his heart. Still, however, Zaveid's mind wandered. He took a small sip of the wine, staring at the clear sky.

“Not a day goes by that I don't miss ya, Theo. I know you've probably seen me flirtin' with every girl that passes me by, but... Can't seem to find myself fallin' for them.” The wind grew cold, and Zaveid shivered lightly. “I know I'm a pervert! Sheesh, at least I'm open about it!”

It warmed up some and felt like the wind was hugging him. Zaveid gave a small chuckle, lowering his head. Silent tears fell from his eyes, and he put a hand on his chest. If he imagined it, he could pretend, for a moment, that Theodora was hugging him from behind. That she was alive, and everything was safe and normal.

But, when he looked up, reality smacked him hard in the face. Theodora was dead and gone. There was no way he'd ever see her again. Zaveid wiped his eyes, a sad chuckle slipping past his lips. For once, he let himself cry without holding back... But there was a smile on his face.

She was still alive, as long as he kept her menory close to his heart.

Zaveid raised his glass, toasting her, before drinking the wine in one go. Setting the glass down, he stared at one of the flowers.

When he returned to the others, hours later, flowers from where her grave sat were woven delicately into his hair.

He'd keep a part of her memory, a part of her soul, with him always.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's the 11th anniversary of when my dad died. So this was written as a sort of... fic to help me deal with today.
> 
> Sorry.


End file.
